<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Недолго до Рождества by Thexalux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897796">Недолго до Рождества</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux'>Thexalux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>И это пройдет [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед Рождеством остались нерешенные вопросы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>И это пройдет [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Недолго до Рождества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>«Игра в снежки» на Люцемании</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона выглядела очень счастливой. С краснеющими щеками, с растрепавшимися волосами, она лучилась счастьем. Она заливалась смехом, весело прыскала в бокал с вином, живо реагировала на каждое слово, перенимала настроение, ловила на уровне интонации. Гарри давно не видел ее настолько счастливой, настолько вовлеченной в разговор, настолько светящейся и будто даже похорошевшей. Скрепя сердце он был вынужден признать, что единственная причина ее счастья — это Малфой, который сидел рядом и то и дело касался ее руки, плеча или колена. Беседа протекала очень оживленно и мирно. Время ужина давно прошло, комнату, погрузившуюся в ночную тьму, освещал только огонь в камине.</p>
<p>— Думаю, хватит на сегодня пить! — бодро объявил Малфой, звонко хлопнув по спинке дивана. Затем поднялся на ноги и забрал со стола бутылку. — Унесу, чтобы не искушать слабых душой, — добавил он, выразительно покосившись на Гарри.</p>
<p>— Мы выпили только по бокалу, — вздохнул Гарри, глядя на темнеющий дверной проем. — По-моему, Хорек пошел напиваться в одиночку.</p>
<p>Гермиона смешливо фыркнула.</p>
<p>— Думаю, Драко просто не в настроении сегодня выпивать. А не хочет он — не будет никто.</p>
<p>Она развела руками со смиренным выражением «Это же Малфои, ты же их знаешь». Гарри согласно вздохнул, и они немного помолчали. Потом Гермиона внезапно сжала край свитера, потеребила рукава. Гарри знал: так она настраивается что-то сказать. Лицо ее сделалось задумчивым и неуверенным, и Гарри обреченно решил: плохие новости. Гермиона еще пару секунд в сомнении мяла мягкую шерсть, а потом резко развернулась к Гарри.</p>
<p>— Гарри, послушай, — начала она и залилась румянцем. — Я... ну, беременна.</p>
<p>Гарри в изумлении распахнул глаза.</p>
<p>— О Мерлин!</p>
<p>Едва удержав на языке бесконечно глупое «От кого», Гарри судорожно сглотнул, обвел взглядом комнату и, наконец, вцепился в плечи бледнеющей на глазах Гермионы.</p>
<p>— Это же хорошая новость! Нет?</p>
<p>Гермиона коротко кивнула.</p>
<p>Гарри почувствовал, как щеки растягиваются от неконтролируемой широкой улыбки.</p>
<p>— Мэрлин, Гермиона! Это же!.. Это же!..</p>
<p>Гермиона тоже улыбнулась и расслабилась в его крепкой хватке.</p>
<p>— Погоди, — насторожился Гарри. — Ты нервничала? В смысле, сказать мне и все такое.</p>
<p>Гермиона отвела взгляд и накрутила на палец тонкую прядку.</p>
<p>— Ну, да, разумеется, ты же мой лучший друг, конечно, я нервничала, — затараторила.</p>
<p>— Погоди, — прищурился он. — А Малфой зачем ушел?</p>
<p>— Я его попросила.</p>
<p>Гермиона опустила взгляд, снова краснея.</p>
<p>— Хотела сама сказать.</p>
<p>Гарри тяжело вздохнул и, притянув ее к себе, крепко обнял. Вдохнул слабый запах корицы и апельсинов от ее волос.</p>
<p>— Я рад за тебя. За вас. Очень-очень рад.</p>
<p>— Я тоже рада, — кивнула Гермиона, прижимаясь ближе. В ее голосе Гарри слышал непролитые слезы счастья.</p>
<p>— Знаете уже, мальчик или девочка? — спросил Гарри через пару мгновений, когда они, наконец, отцепились друг от друга.</p>
<p>— Мальчик. Спорим над именем. Драко настаивает на Скорпиусе, — Гермиона скривилась. — Я хочу Хьюго.</p>
<p>Гарри хохотнул, представляя сочетание: Скорпиус Малфой. Звучало претенциозно, вполне в семейной традиции.</p>
<p>— И как думаете решать?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — вздохнула Гермиона, подтягивая колено к груди. — Он уперся. И я... не хочу уступать.</p>
<p>— Ну, — протянул Гарри, — тогда подожди. Посмотрите, какой родится. Если в Малфоя пойдет, то Скорпиус, а если обычный ребенок будет, тогда Хьюго.</p>
<p>Гермиона прыснула и, не сдержавшись, засмеялась в голос.</p>
<p>— «Обычный ребенок»? Гарри, ты себя слышишь! Мерлинова борода!</p>
<p>— Поговорили? — раздался от двери довольный голос Малфоя.</p>
<p>— Поговорили, — кивнула Гермиона, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы в уголках глаз. </p>
<p>Малфой удовлетворенно кивнул и опустился на свое место. Потом наклонился к Гарри и заговорщическим тоном прошептал:</p>
<p>— Скорпиус звучит солиднее.</p>
<p>Гермиона возмущенно ткнула его в плечо.</p>
<p>— Кстати, а свадьбу вы проводить собираетесь? — спросил Гарри. Драко и Гермиона тут же посерьезнели.</p>
<p>— Как можно скорее, — решительно кивнул Драко. — Пока надо все с помолвкой решить.</p>
<p>Гермиона подсела к нему чуть ближе, их плечи соприкоснулись. </p>
<p>— Хотим объявить о помолвке на рождественском ужине.</p>
<p>Драко резко передернулся. И Гарри отлично его понимал: у него самого холодные мурашки бежали по спине, когда он представлял реакцию Люциуса.</p>
<p>— Так что, Гарри, — осторожно начала Гермиона, и Гарри замер, поняв, что вот она, почувствованная прежде плохая новость. — Мы подумали... Ты бы мог поговорить с мистером Малфоем. Как-то... подготовить почву, что ли.</p>
<p>Гарри надулся.</p>
<p>— Я с вами готовлю эту почву уже второй год, — буркнул он. — Ты думаешь, я рискую меньше?</p>
<p>— Ну, ты ему нравишься, — пожал плечами Драко. — Едва ли он будет сильно злиться на тебя.</p>
<p>— А ты вообще его сын!</p>
<p>Драко снова передернулся. Видимо, мстительно подумал Гарри, в красках представлял, как Люциус оттаскает его за уши за планируемую и не согласованную с самим Люциусом эскападу. </p>
<p>— Так, стоп. До Рождества еще есть время, — рассудительно заметила Гермиона. — Гарри, ты все-таки поговори с мистером Малфоем. Не напрямую... Ну, например, про то, не планирует ли он заводить других наследников...</p>
<p>— Что? — Малфой мигом спал с лица. — Побойся Мерлина, Грейнджер! Какие другие наследники!</p>
<p>— Если не планирует, значит, даже в крайнем случае никто стирать тебя с семейного древа не будет, — утешила его Гермиона, поглаживая по плечу, — а все остальное поправимо.</p>
<p>— Оторвут мне уши, и мы посмотрим на твое «поправимо», — уязвленно бросил Малфой. Гарри хмыкнул:</p>
<p>— Гермиона хорошо умеет приращивать оторванные конечности. Не волнуйся.</p>
<p>— Вы отвлекаетесь, — в притворном гневе воскликнула Гермиона. — А у нас, между прочим, важный разговор.</p>
<p>Гарри поднял раскрытые ладони и улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Все, закончили. Итак, я спрашиваю у Люциуса, не планирует ли он заводить других детей на стороне...</p>
<p>Малфой коротко хохотнул.</p>
<p>— Да, двусмысленно будет звучать.</p>
<p>Гарри покраснел и тыкнул его кулаком в плечо.</p>
<p>— Тебя никто не спрашивает! Вот договоришься — и сам будешь изъясняться с его сиятельством лордом Малфоем.</p>
<p>Прозвучало очень внушительно. Повисло молчание, и вздох Гермионы показался особенно громким.</p>
<p>«Вам просто надо было все ему рассказать в самом начале», — хотел сказать Гарри, но промолчал. Не ему было судить о том, как сложно наследнику чистокровного магического рода признаться своему отцу и магическому миру в том, что он любит грязнокровку и хочет на ней жениться. Не ему судить о том, как сложно прилежной и умной девочке Гермионе Грейнджер признать, что она влюблена в сына Пожирателя смерти и просто мерзавца Драко Малфоя и собирается выйти за него замуж. Если так подумать, то у самого Гарри проблем было поменьше. </p>
<p>— Ладно, — сказал он. — Гермиона права, до Рождества еще есть время. Все будет хорошо.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты чем-то взволнован.<p>Полувопросительная интонация была данью вежливости, которую Малфои впитывают с материнским молоком, но и только. Люциус, безусловно, констатировал факт и ждал пояснений. Гарри дернул плечом; в последнее время его волновало очень многое, но больше всего — Драко и Гермиона и предстоящая рождественская вечеринка. </p>
<p>— Думаю про рождественскую вечеринку, — послушно выложил Гарри. Люциус приподнял его лицо за подбородок, критически осмотрел, как будто надеялся, что там будет написан более развернутый ответ. Впрочем, иногда — с пугающей частой, на самом деле, — Люциус вполне успешно считывал его мысли по выражению лица.</p>
<p>— И что же именно тебя волнует?</p>
<p>Гарри улыбнулся, утыкаясь Люциусу в живот лбом.</p>
<p>— Я, — начал он и запнулся. В горле захрипело. — Я... Не знаю, просто нервничаю. Я вдруг подумал, что мы с тобой...</p>
<p>Люциус положил ладонь ему на голову. Рука его ощущалась приятной тяжестью. Чем-то из «здесь и сейчас».</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Не первое Рождество, вроде бы.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком много думаешь. И совсем не о том, о чем нужно.</p>
<p>Гарри кивнул. Поднял голову, глядя на Люциуса снизу вверх, а потом вдруг выпалил:</p>
<p>— Ты не планируешь других наследников?</p>
<p>Выражение абсолютного недоумения на лице сиятельного лорда было на вес золота.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения?</p>
<p>— Да так, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Не обращай внимания.</p>
<p>— На такое, попробуй, не обрати, — пробормотал Люциус, очень растерянно. Потом недовольно нахмурился, отстранил Гарри за плечи и строго сказал: — Иди спать. Ты маешься ерундой. До Рождества осталось недолго, и к Рождеству тебе стоило бы привести свои мысли в порядок.</p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p>Гарри снова улыбнулся. </p>
<p>Крохотная надежда на «все будет хорошо» необъяснимо окрепла.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>